Lies
by Sapphi99
Summary: Sequel to Forced Apprentice.Slade returns,Robin and Starfire fluff.Whats more?
1. Captured!

Disclaimer:I don't own even the Teen Titans.

It's been two months since Slade disappeared.

Until one night,

'Okay!Movie Night!My fellow couch-potatoers,What will we have tonight?The Night of the Ninjas,or the Zombie killer.'Beast Boy asked.

'Yeah right…So-o interesting.'Raven rolled her eyes.

'Too hard to decide.'Cyborg scratched his neck.

'Let's watch them both!'Said Starfire gleefully.

Raven looked and glared at Starfire.

'Erm…maybe not?'Starfire spoke softly.

And so,the four excited okay,maybe three excited Teen Titans was talking bout it while…

Robin's Room…

'_I_'_ll be back.'_

'_I'll BE back.'_

What did Slade meant about it?

It meant,he will be back else?

But it has been two months plus-

HE SAID HE WILL BE BACK!Get real!Robin.

Robin has been fighting with his own self.

He was trying to believe that Slade was gone.

Not working.

He went out to join the rest,Who finally decided to watch Zombie killer.

Then they retired for bed.

Starfire's Room

She was sleeping soundly until she heard a sound.

'_Miss me?'_

**A/N:It totally stink.I R&R!**


	2. Mastermind Slade

Starfire screamed but a hand covered her mouth and muffled her voice.

She was about to use her powers to fight the person when a something sharp struck her hand.

She screamed.

She couldn't use her powers,it was being taken away.

Robin's room…

'Starfire!'Robin thought.

He thought that when he heard the first scream,it was just his imagination.

Now,the second scream confirmed his suspicions.

He rushed to Starfire's room,only to see her being dragged away.

'Starfire!'He took his birdrang(That's what I think its called)and threw it at the black figure dragging Starfire away.

A 'Clink'followed by a thud .

The figure threw a bomb and disappeared with Starfire.

Cyborg,Raven and Beast Boy ran into the room.

'What happened?!'Cyborg yelled.

Starfire's room was in a mess.

'Starfire got captured by someone.'Robin replied.

He ordered Raven to search Starfire's locater,Beast Boy and Cyborg to search the City for Starfire while he ran outside to find a clue of what happened to Starfire.

He was about to give up when he saw a thing gleamed on the one side of the glass.

Half of a mask.

Slade mask,to be accurate…

**A/N:If you don't understand bout the part where Slade's mask was on the ground,let me tell you,When Robin threw the birdrang,it sliced Slade's masked into half and one side of it dropped on to the ground.R&R**

**I am holding a poll for three stories I will write after this.**

**Which story got the most votes,will be the Winner.**

Green Fluff

Raven likes Robin,Robin likes Starfire and Starfire like Robin will happened to Raven?Who will help her depression? RobStar,BB Rae.

Still Yours

Speedy comes to stay and Robin gets jealous as Starfire seems to like him.

Not Just A Tragic End.

Everyone thinks that Robin is dead,Starfire is leaves the Titans and found a certain someone like it him,is it?or not.


	3. Robin to the rescue?

'You guys can stop searching for Starfire.I know where she is.'Robin spoke into his communicator (Is communicator right?) to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

He ordered for them to come back.

Slade's Territory… (I really,really HATE writing this!)

Starfire's eyes widened.

Slade had strapped her into a long wooden bed.

'Well,I see you have woken up!'Slade voice filled the room.

'What do you want!Slade!'Starfire shouted.(Her powers still not working.)

'Want?I want nothing but revenge from YOU!'He spat the last word on Starfire.

'Why?What have we done to you?!'Starfire asked.

'My plan,two months ago,failed and now is time for REVENGE!'(Read forced apprentice and you know what the plan is.)

'What are you going to do?!'Starfire tried putting on a brave front.

'First,I am going to torture you then,it will be time to I will make sure that when I kill,your Robin is going to only be a few seconds late from reaching you alive!'Slade laughed menacingly.

He untied the straps holding Starfire.

Immediately she tried to fly away.(Powers not working)

And Slade fell on top of her purposely.

And started to peel away Starfire's clothes.(RAPE!)

Starfire shrieked and cried(What else?)

She kicked and punched with all her might.

Slade continued,not caring about her when

BOMB!

'GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BAS-TARD'Robin shouted and aimed a kick at Slade(Okay.I hate Vulgarities.)(Woots!Robin to the rescue!)

Starfire,still shocked from the happenings just now was still crying.

Raven rushed towards her while the boys kept Slade entertained(LOL nothing to put.)

Kick .'Go and Die!'

Punch'F-ck you!'

Kick Kick Punch Punch'F-uck F-uck F-uck YOU!'Robin shouted!

BOMB!

Slade had enough, threw a bomb and disappeared.

**A/N:From here you can see that I am starting to get a grip of plss!Plss!PLss!PLSs!PLSS!**

Results of my poll so far

Not Just a Tragic End : 1

Green Fluff : 0

Still Yours :0

Continue Voting :D

Green Fluff

Raven likes Robin,Robin likes Starfire and Starfire like Robin will happened to Raven?Who will help her depression? RobStar,BB Rae.

Still Yours

Speedy comes to stay and Robin gets jealous as Starfire seems to like him.

Not Just A Tragic End.

Everyone thinks that Robin is dead,Starfire is leaves the Titans and found a certain someone like it him,is it?or not.


	4. Happenings

When the Teen Titans returned to their Tower, Starfire went immediately to her room.

She wouldn't eat or sleep for 3 whole days without smiles on her face and she has been lying on the bed and not moving.

Forth Day,9 pm…

Robin went to Starfire's room while doing did this every night in case Slade returned.

He typed in the override code(Whatever that was called)and went in to her room.

Nothing.

Robin panicked.

He searched the living room .Nothing

Bathroom,also Nothing.

Rooftop,also Nothing.

Now his panic was getting worse and worse..

Then,he debated with himself.

She should be in the kitchen.

Prove it.

She hasn't been eating for days.

But what if she is not?

What the hell!I should just go and check instead of standing here.

Starfire was in the kitchen.

Crying.

Robin rushed towards her,calling out 'Starfire,Are you hungry?Want me to cook something for you?'

As he got closer,she whimpered.(Still is explaining her erm…forget it.)

'Starfire,it's me Robin,tell me what's wrong.'Robin reassured Starfire(People was born to hate me)

'Oh Robin.I am so if Slade comes back?'She asked quietly.

'Let me tell you something Star,if Slade comes back,the only will he will get to you is through me.I promise.'Robin comforted.

Starfire,comforted,fell on to Robin's shoulder and fell asleep.

Next morning…Our usual shouts,

'TOFU!MEAT!TOFU!ME-'

'Talk about sleeping much.'Cyborg pointed to the sleeping couple on the kitchen floor.

'Well,you should know about that time they kissed after Robin woke up from that stupid coma and you are surprised?!'BB said

'First time you talked sense,' Raven complimented.

The commotion had awaken Robin and Starfire.

Starfire gave a small smile and said'Good morning'as cheerfully as she could.

'Wh-at?!'The three Titans seem shock.

'Good morning,Star'Robin moved forward and gave her a peck on the cheek.(Told you it was a sequel!)

The rest of the day was normal.

12 pm that night.

'AHHHHHHHHHH!'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

All the Titans awoken.

Then they ran into Starfire's room where the sound came from.

Robin reached the room first,typed the override code in and flung the door open.

That was when the other three Titans came.

All stood, shocked.

Starfire was punching and kicking the air and throwing starbolts all over the place.

**A/N:This story, obviously sucks.R&R**

Results of my poll so far

Not Just a Tragic End : 2

Green Fluff : 0

Still Yours :0

Continue Voting :D

Green Fluff

Raven likes Robin,Robin likes Starfire and Starfire like Robin will happened to Raven?Who will help her depression? RobStar,BB Rae.

Still Yours

Speedy comes to stay and Robin gets jealous as Starfire seems to like him.

Not Just A Tragic End.

Everyone thinks that Robin is dead,Starfire is leaves the Titans and found a certain someone like it him,is it?or not.


	5. Call it a Nightmare

After their shockness , Robin ran towards Starfire and looked around.

He saw no one.

Then he realized. 'She's having a nightmare!'He shouted to the rest of the titans.

'Dude…Just wake her up and we can return to bed.' Beast Boy said.

'You can't. If you wake her up, she will go crazy. The only way is to calm her down.' Raven told Beast Boy.

'Go inside her brain, tell her it's a nightmare and problem solve!'Cyborg suggested, only to be silenced by Raven's glaring look.

'Well, Robin, looks like she's all yours,' Raven, Cyborg and BB all ran back to their room.

Robin approached her nervously (Her strength.) the last thing he wanted was to be thrown all the way to Brooklyn.

He went up onto Starfire's bed, stroking her hair and repeating, 'Hush Star, Everything is

going to be okay.'

Starfire's screams went softer and softer and she woke up in sweat.

She saw someone on her bed, first instinct, threw the someone on her bed into the wall.

CRASH!

Robin's eyes flew open. It was only then Starfire saw that it was Robin.

'Robin…I am so so sorry.' Starfire apologized.

'It's okay. Every girls instinct will do that when they find someone on the bed without their permission.' Robin gave a smile.' I better go back to my room.'(**A/n: What kind of boy is he?!?!?!)**

'No! Stay!'Starfire begged. ' the nightmares might come back.'

'Alright then.'Robin smiled and hopped into Starfire's bed.

**A/N:Sorry for long time no birthday (12 February) is coming soon I having a party so I am damn month flies by very fast!How didya like this chapter?R&R,No flames but maybe pointers on how to write better.**

Results of my poll so far

Not Just a Tragic End : 2

Green Fluff : 0

Still Yours :1

Continue Voting :D

Green Fluff

Raven likes Robin,Robin likes Starfire and Starfire like Robin will happened to Raven?Who will help her depression? RobStar,BB Rae.

Still Yours

Speedy comes to stay and Robin gets jealous as Starfire seems to like him.

Not Just A Tragic End.

Everyone thinks that Robin is dead,Starfire is leaves the Titans and found a certain someone like it him,is it?or not.


	6. Impossible

2 a.m., Starfire's room…

Robin woke up in a sweat, it was so damn hot.

He reached for the air-controller but remembered that the Titans Tower had air-con breakdown.

'Damn it' He thought.

Forgetting he was in bed with Starfire, he took of he clothes, threw them on the floor and went back to sleep.

Morning…

'God Damn it' Robin cursed.

He just realizes where he was.

And that he was half naked.

Luckily Starfire wasn't awake. Or it would be terrible.

With lighting speed he threw his clothes back on.

And went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

'It was quiet for the first time ever!' Robin thought.

BB and Cyborg hadn't had enough sleep last night.

Beast Boy was so damn tired that when he sat down on the dinning chair, his face sunk into the plate of meat. 'Auggh! Meat!'He groaned.

He moved to another chair and began eating breakfast. Robin's breakfast.

'Beast Boy…That was meat…and eggs.' Robin said.(Eggs + Meat = SO NOT BB)

'WHAT?!' He was suddenly wide awake and rushed into the sink and started vomiting.

Cyborg came in.

'What's for breakfast?' He asked and without waiting for an answer, he started drinking some water. To be exact, Raven's tea.

She was pretty pissed of with Cyborg.

'AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!'And Cyborg went tumbling down the Titans Tower.

'Nobody drinks my tea!' She snarled.

Just then Starfire came up of her room.

'What was the noise I heard? 'She asked cheerfully.

'Cyborg and Raven's little fighting.' Robin answered.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm started beeping.

'Aww man,' Beast Boy grumbled, 'I wanted to get some sleep.'

They all rushed to the crime scene to find Fang, Kitten's boyfriend (Kitten, who Starfire said that was unworthy of Robin's time. I agree myself too) stealing jewelry from a well-known jewelry shop, 'The Healthy Jewels'

'You better be ready to be placed in jail, cause you jolly well know how to create crimes' Robin shouted to him.

'TITANS! GO!'He ordered, took out his bo-staff and started fighting.

KICK KICK PUNCH PUNCH!

Fang, with a single flick, manage to throw Robin all the way to the Legion Hotel.

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and started slashing Fang with his tail.

Fang spat at Beast Boy some sticky web(whatever it was called?)and BB got stucked on it.

Starfire and Raven flew up and started using their powers to attack Fang.

Fang, with his paralyzing power, shot Raven . He spitted some sticky web directly at Starfire's stomach and she got stuck.

Cyborg used his Sonic Cannon and started shooting it and Fang.

WHAM! The third shot hit Fang directly and he tumbled down.

'BOO-YAH!'Cyborg yelled.

In a few second's the police siren filled the air and the Titan's after being pulled by out Cyborg, and doing the Tamerean(What was that called?)at Raven, they went home.

Three days later…

'Ouch!'Starfire groaned. She had pains all over her stomach for three whole days.

She couldn't bear it anymore and went to the Jump's City's Clinic.

The clinic smelt like all the smells of the medicine being mixed up. It was big and filled with tons of hard, plastic chairs. After registering herself,Starfire sank into one of the chairs.

10 minutes later,

'No.23 can enter the Doctor's office.' The nurse called.

Starfire flew into the Doctor's office and after a check-up on her body; the doctor said with a big smile 'Congratulations, You are pregnant.'

The words hit Starfire like a blow.

'W-What!'She cried out.

The Doctor gave a bigger smile.

'Not only that, you have twins.'

'Impossible…'She muttered.

But the Doctor's smile turned down and said

'Each one of the child…comes from a different father.'

**A/N:So,what did you think.R&R!**

Results of my poll so far

Not Just a Tragic End: 3

Green Fluff: 0

Still Yours: 2

Continue Voting: D

Green Fluff

Raven likes Robin, Robin likes Starfire and Starfire like Robin will happened to Raven? Who will help her depression? RobStar, BB Rae.

Still Yours

Speedy comes to stay and Robin gets jealous as Starfire seems to like him.

Not Just A Tragic End.

Everyone thinks that Robin is dead,Starfire is leaves the Titans and found a certain someone like it him,is it?Or not.


	7. Finding Out

_A hand crept slowly up her skin, peeling of her clothes._

_Mercilessly ignoring her pleads,_

_Unbuttoning her shir-_

'NO!'Starfire screamed.

Then, it dawned her.

Slade…

One of the fathers of her children.

'Impossible…'She muttered.

But it was also impossible when she found out she was pregnant. She remembered something.

**Flashback**

'_When did this happen?' She remembered asking the Dr._

'_About…Eight days ago.'(People normally found out after one month but she's an alien.)_

'_Oh…'_

**End of Flashback.**

She had racked her brains for a few days trying to think of something.

She glanced at the clock, realized she was late for another appointment. The doctor had said to see him every single week.

She flew past the living room where Raven was reading her book; BB and Cyborg were playing video games and Robin listening to music.

'I am going to walk Silkie'She said an excuse and flew out of the Tower.

'Walk Silkie?!She wasn't even carrying anything!'BB exclaimed.

'Then she's not walking Silkie 'Cyborg said.

'But why would she lie?' Raven wondered. The three titans stared at Robin.

'I don't know. She's been strange the whole week. Something's wrong. Beast Boy, I want you to follow her,Cyborg give Beast Boy the hearing laser. The smallest one.' Robin ordered.

After giving the hearing laser (face it, I am obviously lame) to BB,

Beast Boy turned into a swallow and started following Starfire.

'She's going to the clinic.' He informed them.

'Continue following her.' Robin ordered.

'That will be simple.'BB said cheerfully. He looked up and saw Starfire close the door of the Drs room.' Not.'

He turned into a fly and slipped under the door with the hearing laser.

Titans Tower… (All this are captured from the hearing laser.)

'Good a'fternoon, Miss Anders.'The doctor greeted.

'Afternoon.'

'Lets check on the twins shall we.'

Silence for a few seconds…

'Still so healthy.'Dr said.

'I found out something. I figured up one of the fathers already.'

That's good. Have you told him you are pregnant yet?'

-GASP –All of the Titans

'Not yet…'

**A/N: Sincerely sorry for not updating. I have been too busy. Let see what Robin thinks.R&R or I will think no one likes my story.*SOBS***

Results of my poll so far

Not Just a Tragic End: 3

Green Fluff: 0

Still Yours: 2

Continue Voting: D

Green Fluff

Raven likes Robin, Robin likes Starfire and Starfire like Robin will happened to Raven? Who will help her depression? RobStar, BB Rae.

Still Yours

Speedy comes to stay and Robin gets jealous as Starfire seems to like him.

Not Just A Tragic End.

Everyone thinks that Robin is dead, Starfire is leaves the Titans and found a certain someone like it him, is it? Or not.


	8. The Real Truth

'SHE'S PREGNANT?!'Cyborg shouted in disbelief.

'Impossible…'Raven muttered.

The two of them turned and stared at Robin.

'Slade!'He snarled. It has to else?

'Dude! We heard. One of the Fathers! She has TWINS. If Slade's one of them, whos the other?!'Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin took out his communicater. 'Beast Boy. Come back now. We heard enough.'

Beast Boy flew back to the Titans Tower.

'Should we confront her?' He asked when he reached the Tower.

'No.' Robin decided.' If she wants to tell us, she will.'

Half an Hour later…

'I'm back.'Starfire came in had decided not to tell them did not want them worried.

'Why did-Did you enjoy the walk?'Cyborg corrected himself.

'Of course.'Smiling,she flew into her the door closed,she sighed.

'Cyborg sounded weird just now…'she thought. Could it be they found out?

Living Room, Raven's P.O.V.

'Awww, come on! Just go into her heard and read the thoughts! Preety please,puh-lease.'Beast Boy begged. He and Cyborg wanted to confirm what they heard.' If you do that,I promise I will not bug you to eat tofu, no jokes and no stank ball for a week.'

I rolled my Boy was so , I decided to get better of it.

'One Month.'

'No!One week.'

'Three weeks.'

'One week.'

This kind of games were made for Cyborg and Beast Boy to , its good to know that no Beast Boy would be bugging me to eat tofu.

'Three weeks'

'No. One'

'Three'

'No!!!ONE!!!'

'Fine…Two'

'Okay…two'

And then…

'Good!'BB and Cyborg slapped high fives.

And they both stared me.

I started to meditate.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._

_Memories past by me…Starfire's memories._

_Who? Who was the other father? I heard her think. One is Slade and-_

'SLADE! It was true!' I snapped out of my meditation.

**A/N: I know I am dead! Not a single word in days. I was extra busy! Sincerely sorry. Begs all to forgive me.**

Results of my poll so far

Not Just a Tragic End: 3

Green Fluff: 0

Still Yours: 2

Continue Voting: D

Green Fluff

Raven likes Robin, Robin likes Starfire and Starfire like Robin will happened to Raven? Who will help her depression? RobStar, BB Rae.

Still Yours

Speedy comes to stay and Robin gets jealous as Starfire seems to like him.

Not Just A Tragic End.

Everyone thinks that Robin is dead, Starfire is leaves the Titans and found a certain someone like it him, is it? Or not.


	9. Finding Out 2

Gym Room…

Punch!

'Here's one because you deserve it Slade!'

Punch!

'Another one for the first crime you have done!'  
Punch!

'Another one for capturing Starfire!'

Punch!

'Another one for making me an apprentice!'

Punch!

'Another for black mailing me!'

Punch!

'Another for making Starfire pregnant!'

Punch!

'And here's one for me making her pregnant!'

**Starfire, listening at the door.**

'Gasp!'

**Robin stopped short.**

'Who's there?' And the door turns open.

'Oh…err….Its you.'

'Robin, Cyborg announced that dinner is ready.'

'Ok…See you there.'

Kitchen…

'Who wants tofu for dinner?' Beast Boy asked gleefully.

'Nobody wants tofu for dinner.'Cyborg answered.

'While, Raven does. Raven do you want tofu?' asked Beast Boy.

'I …don't.' Raven rolled her eyes.

Starfire and Robin enter the room.

'MEAT!'

'TOFU!'

'MEAT!'

'TOFU!'

'WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!? 'Raven roared. getting pissed off

Whimpering, they all stopped.

'NOW, JUST EAT WHAT YOU WANT!' She continued and went of to drink her tea like nothing just happen.

Dinner Table...

Starfire eating her food suddenly felt a kick in her stomach.

'Ouch!' She said out suddenly and had all the titans starring at her.

'Erm…'she said.' Stomach Cramp.'

'Ohh..'The others just tried to act normal.

And 5 minutes later…

Coughing. Vomiting in the toilet.

The other titans waited outside.

'Starfire, you alright?'Cyborg asked uncertainly.

'Yes I am*coughs*fine.'

And trust the alarm to go off,

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'It's .'Raven announced and they rushed of to the scene.

**A/N: I .No reason, no word no apologies for weeks! You know why? I had been searching for the Teen Titans. They were last seen in the interview Matchmaking for Dumboheads by StarryTian and now I found them. Time for the bonus round! Interview!**

**Robin: Hey guys.**

**Crowd: WOOTS! ROBIN!**

**Cyborg: Dudes.**

**Crowd: CYBORG! WE LOVE YOU!**

**Raven: Whatever they said.**

**Crowd: RAVEN!!!COOL!**

**BB: Hey all dudes.**

**Crowd: Beast Boy! TOTALLY LOVE YOU!**

**Starfire: Hellos!**

**Crowd: WOOOOOTS! STARFIRE!**

**Robin, muttering: Now this is why I hate interviews.**

**KoriandGrayson: No choice. You agreed, do it!**

**Robin: Er…as a team, we…**

**KoriandGrayson: Looks like Boy Wonder doesn't know how to act on stage!**

**Starfire: Hey! Sounds like an insult.**

**Cyborg: Ohhh…! By the way, the KG,**

**KoriandGrayson:Don't call me that!**

**Cyborg and BB: Okay, KG!**

**Cyborg: As I said KG is holding a poll. Three stories. The winning pole, announced by me is not just a tragic end.**

**KoriandGrayson: Hate it into Mysterious. Now , back to Robin.**

**Robin, pale: Must I do it?**

**KG: You want this conversation to turn into how pretty your girlfriend is.**

**All the titans except for Starfire and Robin, grins evilly.**

**Robin: Turn it to BB and Raven. Why me?**

**Raven: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**Robin: Nothing.**

**Raven:Fine. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS.**

**Robin, pissed off, started fighting back.**

**KG: ! Calm down you guys !**

**All turns to me.**

**KG:Okay…okay…Nevermind.**


	10. The Fight Exlcusive Itv with Rae

'SLADE! Stop what you are doing' Robin roared as he stepped into the crime scene.

'And…what will I do if I don't?' Slade lifted an eyebrow. (A/N: Don't know if he can do that.)

'We'll force you to. TEEN TITANS GO!' Ordered Robin

'Sighs…Always so rowdy. Fine. I will play with you !Robots! Attack!'Slade shouted.

'HIIII-YA! Take that! And that! ANDDD That!'Cyborg punched every single robot he saw.

Give or take a few minutes…

'BOO-YA! I totally rule!'Cyborg did a victory dance. 'Whos ruling? Whos ruling? Who's-Ahhhhhhhh!'Cyborg was cut short by the robot that shot him.

'GOD! You are going to pay for that!'

'AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!'Raven screamed. Each robot that came near her was sliced into pieces.

'You can't defeat me…I am the Beast Boy.' Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at the robots.

All six of them charged at him.

'Yikes!'Beast Boy morphed into a turtle, and once all the robots leaped at him, he morphed into a bull.

And as usual, Robin and Slade get to fight!

'Robin . Good to see you again.'

'It is anything but good.'

'Never mind then.'

'Thought you said you won't come back.'

'Did I? Oh yes…I think I said that.'

'Then why? Why did you return?!'

'Me? I came back for the child your pathetic girlfriend has. And at last. A child to follow my footsteps…I have waited long enough.'

'Starfire would never follow you. Never allow the child to turn evil.

'Never…Would she? Unless I used force.'

'If you force her…it will destroy the child inside her.'

'I researched for enough information for Tamerians giving birth already. It takes six months before giving birth. And…they are rather strong. Well I would like to spend more time to share with you the information but if I do that , then my plan won't work.'

And he started running to Starfire while throwing a bomb behind him, blinding Robin.

And the wonder boy shouted'TITANS! STARFIRE'S PIORITY COMES FIRST!'

**A/N: Yes.I knows it's short. But…can't blame a busy person. R&R**

**Now for the interview! Today's lucky person is…Raven**

**KG: Greetings Raven.**

**Rae: Whatever.**

**KG: Now, don't be like that. The audience won't like it.**

**Rae: Fine.**

**KG: So now, Raven, the person who likes reading novels so much, what do you think of this fiction?**

**Rae: Quite interest except! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ROBIN!**

**Behind the stage (probably Cyborg): Oohhh…so your only love is BB!**

**KG (Trying to end a dispute before starting it):Chill,Raven. What made you say this.**

**Rae: The poll? Green light or whatever. I have no reason to fight with Starfire.**

**KG (Trying to trick Raven): Really?**

**Rae: YES!**

**KG (Still trying to trick her): Then who…is the one that holds your heart?**

**Rae: Not telling.**

**KG (Threatening): Then we will have to assume you are actual-**

**Rae (Finally seeing sense): Fine…The person I like is Beast Boy.**

**Crowd: Woooo!**

**KG: Actually, I was going to say 'Then we will have to assume that you are a loner'. But since you said it out, ALRIGHT!**

**Rae: You…Tricked me?**

**KG (Learning how to run away before a fight comes):Yesandnowtheinterviewisover ! GOODBYE!**

**(And rushes of quickly to safety)**


	11. The Fight II

Slade's P.O.V (No idea why I chose his )

I started running. That alien over there. Robin's pathetic girlfriend. I must capture her.

And then, something blocked my view.

'AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS! 'The little witch screamed. Two boxes hit my stomach. But that is not going to stop me. I took out my staff. And hit her on her sides.

She kneeled down groaning while I continued running . Nothing was going to stop me .

A blue light suddenly appeared in front of me and was bombed into pieces.

Must be Cyborg. I turned my staff round and round, reflecting his shooting everywhere .

Just then, the green one turned into a bull and charged at me. Immediately, I reflected Cyborg's hot into his face . He tumbled into Cyborg.

I ran and ran . The girl was just inches away from me when a black shield was cast over her .

Normal P.O.V

'What the ?! Raven ?!' Starfire exclaimed .

'Nevermind , don't ask .' Was the reply .

BB turned into a goat and hit Slade on the side

'Oooof !'

Cyborg then hit him with the sonic blaster .

'What the fu*k ?! ' He cursed .

But he was determined to get the girl , he won't stop .

**A\N : Sorry ! I ddin't write for like weeks ! You can't blame me , with my Exams coming up . Anyways , I am thinking of making a trailer for Mysterious . Picture one . I can't find the epsidodes . If u know , u can tell me . **


	12. Confront 1

OMG ! Sorrie I had not typed in days XDD !

Here it is

" Give up " Robin snarled , positioning himself in front of Starfire

" Never ! " Growled Slade . Taking out their staffs in synchronization , they began to fight .

WHACK ! WHACK !

" Get Starfire out of here ! " Panting hard , Robin ordered to the rest of the titans .  
Heeding their leaders advice , they took a still shocked Starfire out of the warehouse .

" Pissed off Robin ! " Slade yelled and ran off .

**Back at the T Starfire's P.O.V. **

" What the heck ? Why were you guys protecting me ? " I exclaimed . Possibly they know about the twins ? Brushing the thought away , I concentrated on their answers .

" Star … you were the one that's been taking us like a fool " Raven started to explain .

Ohmigod ! They know about the twins ! Hyperventilating here ! Taking a deep breathe , I listen to what Raven wanted to say next .

" Why didn't you tell us about your child ? Sorry , children ? " Raven confronted me .

Ouch ! Geez … this was turning out not to be the best day of my life . Mouth opened , I didn't know what to say .

" And that one of the child is Slades ? " She continued .

Man ! Raven really knew how to hit me in the gut .

" I … I … Well , I figured you guys would go overprotective of me if you found out I was pregnant … " I stuttered .

**Robins P.O.V.**

This was getting out of hand . I should talk to Starfire privately instead .

" Star … lets go to the rooftop to talk shall we ? " I asked . " Privately . "

" Oh … alright . " Bewildered , she allowed me to drag her up to the rooftop .

This was going to be really , really awkward

**A/N : Totally SORRY for not writing in YEARS ! That's a real lame excuse … R&R puh-lease **


	13. Busted

Disclaimer : I do not own anything abt Teen Titans

**Robin's P.O.V.**

The rooftop . Always where I would find myself whenever I was frustrated . But this time , I wasn't there to vent frustration . I was there to confront Starfire . Not an easy task . She was terrified and scared . I had to be gentle , but what I wanted was to scream at her .

"Star… you do know that we know that you're pregnant, right ? And you had twins . And that one of the child's father was Slade . So now what I want to know is , why are you hiding all this from me … from us . We're your friends ."

Jeez. I could fight battles . I could train intensively for hours . What I couldn't was to talk the hardest conversation of my life . And being impatient . Taking a deep breathe , I waited for her answer as she stuttered .

"I don't really know why . Maybe it was because I was afraid . If you guys knew one of the father of the child was Slade… you all might ask me to abort it . I couldn't do it . So what if the child's father was a monster ? A evil person with no soul ? The child is innocent . If you guys want me to abort it , I… it … simply can't be done !" Starfire explained .

"Oh-kay . So. One of the father is Slade . Who's the other ?"Chance was she might suspect someone else , and I can throw her off in that direction .

She looked up at me .

"I thought you knew … I thought… I thought…you knew that the child was yours…"Starfire barely whispered .

Damn . She knew ? Crap . Bloody crap . Cursing myself to the fiery pits of Hades , I opened my mouth to speak . Then

**Normal P.O.V.**

"ROBIN ! Oh GOD I can't believe you would do such a THING !" Beast Boy yelled .

" BB ! You shouldn't do that !" Cyborg yelled at BeastBoy . "We should have earsdropped more . YOU green moron ! Now we're…"

"Busted" Raven completed the sentence .

Ouch . Tense atmosphere .

Cliffhanger

**AN:What will Robin's and Starfire reaction be ? What will happen to the Titans ? Stay tuned for the next chapter R&R**


End file.
